Conventionally, there are information processing apparatuses capable of displaying information regarding other electronic instruments and performing operations related to other electronic instruments. Examples thereof include remote controllers attached to electric home appliances and audio visual (AV) instruments. Incidentally, electric home appliances and AV instruments refer to electronic instruments such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) recorder, a television, an air conditioner, a lighting fixture, and a music player.
In addition, for example, there has been proposed a control apparatus capable of integrating functions of remote controllers of a plurality of electronic instruments into one remote controller (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this control apparatus, operation screens displaying operation buttons of respective electronic instruments can be grouped for each electronic instrument and an operation screen for a desired electronic instrument can be displayed by a contact operation on an index portion.